


predicament

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/F, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I love her.





	predicament

I love her.

She has long, dark hair I want to grip tightly and _yank_ while she is on the cusp of an orgasm; she has deep, brown eyes I want to see darken when I tell her I want more. She has large, round hips I want to dig my nails into, and a tan neck I want to mark and claim. 

She does not know she seduces me when she walks towards me, leans against me, plays with my heart. She does not know when she sprays her perfume I breathe in the scent like I need it to live.

She does know I love women; she's seen the way I look at girls like her, with dark skin and full bodies. 

She does not seem to care. It does not affect her. 

But she affects me. She doesn't know what she does to me. 

I think of her when I am touching myself, a craving I have more and more whenever she is around. 

But she does not care. And I will not tell her.


End file.
